Sweet Pendemonium
by RavenInDarkness
Summary: SUPERJAIL FANFICTION! Raven Elysium Isabella McNevar has a problem. Her parents betrothd her to Warden from Superjail but she doesn;t wnt to marry. Then the Twins start kissing her and she gets all confused. Alice hates her. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

As she stepped out of the bus, all eyes focused on her. Raven's long black hair swished around her waste, showing off her red highlights that she had gotten a week before. Of course none of the people stared- how often do you see a goth girl in the uber-conservative part of town? Raven hated having to go there, but what she hated more was being forced to go to a marriage meeteng for her parent's sake. They had arranged a marriage for her since birth, which Raven hated.

"Didn't arranged marraiges go out of style years ago?" she muttered under her breath.

Men around Raven continued to stare at the enormous bosom that was barely contained by her cherry red corset top that she'd bought at Hot Topic a few months ago. As Raven stepped up to the building she put her iPod away, promising herself that she'd listen to more of HIM when she got out of there.

"Raven Elysium Isabella McNevar! I thought I told you to dress appropriately! Your father and I worked incredibly hard to set up this arranged marriage and you're coming in with your boobees falling out!" Raven's mother never understood the inner angst that drove her to dress in this manner. The darkness had to come out.

"So who's the stiff I'll be marrying? I don't see anyone here." Raven made an effort to look around, causing her waist length hair to flick at the air around her.

"We have to go to him, honey. He works at a place called Superjail and can't leave. He's the Warden, you know." Raven's mom preened at the thought of her daughter inheriting such a prestigious jail.

"Whatever." Anything else Raven was going to say was cut off by the appearance of a large white robot that crashed through the wall. Raven liked him immediately and it looked like the sentiment was returned.

"How cool are you? Wait… I've got a sticker that would look really cute on you! I got it through the internet a while ago." Raven plucked a sticker emblazoned with the anarchy sign on it and promptly stuck it on Jailbot's shoulder. "Now you're hardcore, just like me!"

A few hours later Raven found herself in the strangest place she'd ever seen.

Raven glowered at the strange, yet attractive, man who sat in front of her. She subtly adjusted her black spiderweb skirt with the silver sparkles. Raven wanted to protest her impending nuptials against this guy, yet she wanted to jump his bonse so badly that she ached.

"Hello Raven, I've heard so much about you! he pictures haven't done justice to the glorious creature I see before me!" The Warden came from behind his desk and kissed Raven's pale and delicate hand. His lips were dry and warm and they sent shivers down Raven's spine. Electricity shot out from his lips like a lightening god, making her lips part in excitement. Chemistry instantly bubbled up like a lava lamp, but if there was any subject Raven had been bad at, it was chemistry.

Raven tried pulling her hand back, only to yank the Warden along with it. He tumbled on top of her, landing in a very compromising position! Raven felt hands on her breasts and opened her eyes to see a red faced Warden with his hands firmlly planted on each tit. He began to stammer apologes, but forgot to take his hadns away.

It was at that moment that Raven's parents walked in. "OMFG!! I'm glad you two are getting along!!1! See honey- I told you they'd get along famously! Don't stop on our account- I want some grandkids!!" Raven felt like dropping her mom off a really high cliff overlooking some alligator monsters.

"It was an accident- I fell!" the Warden protested.

Behind Raven's parents was a tall masculine redhead who glared at Raven. She stalked over to the Warden & yanked him up by the neck of his shirt. "Uh... thanks Alice." said the Warden, who sounded as if he'd rather have stayed on the floor with Raven. "Why don't you show Raven to her room? It's right next to mine! I just have to finish up with her parents."

As soon as they were out of earshot Alice growled at Raven "Don't go thinking that you're top dog now that you're his fiancee. I was here first!" With that Alice turned and flounced off in the opposite direction.

Raven wandered for a few minutes, completely lost. Sheard someone behind her & turned to see a slovering crazy man!! He lunged at her, only to be stopped by two stunning blonde twins.

"We can't let you harm the maiden fair", sadi the first Twin.

"cONSIDER us the dragon slayers" said the second Twin.

The two of them shot lazer beems out of their hands towards the crazed man who turned into a pile of ash.

"T-thanks. I'm trying to find my room. My name is Raven and I'm the Warden's fiancee." The Twins both winked at her.

"We know who you are- you can call us the Twins. We can take you to your room." Suddenly they were in Raven's room. A tall canopy bed stood in one part of the room. It had black & red bedsheets & stuff on them, which was Raven's favorite colors. All of her things were already there and Raven found that her Twilight posters were hanging up on the wall next to her InuYasha pictures and various band pictures. In the corner lay her stuffed toy Sigmund that she'd had since she was a teeny baby. Candleabras decorated the room throughout giving it a creepy gothic look that Raven loved. It was her dream room.

Raven lay back on the bed, letting her body sink into the soft cushiness of the bed. "Thanks guys! I'm beat and I know I'll have to get a nap before dinner!"

"There is no problem except for our payment." Said one of the Twins.

"Payment?" asked Raven. "I don't have my purse on me. Is there anything I can do for you or give you?"

As she finished saying that, the Twins both leaned over her and each gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. The second Twin used his tongue and swished it around in her mouth. Raven hadn't been frenched before, but she gave it her best try. Suddenly she pushed them away. "I- I'm supposed to be the Warden's fiancée! I can't be kissing random guys, especially not in my bedroom!!" The Twins gave her a sexy smile and vanished.

Confused, Raven lay back on her bed and drifted to sleep.

Raven later woke to the sound of someone singing to her. She opened her eyes to see the Warden standing over her bed dressed like a rock star. He was softly singing a love song while he held a dozen black roses. "My dear, would you do me the favor of accompanying me for dinner? I've had my man Jared prepare a feast for us!"

Raven blushed. "You don't know anything about me, so why am I your dear? I could be some bitch or like to eat boogers."

"I've been watching you since I can remember. My father would tell me about your family and one day after he died I decided to monitor you to see what you were like. I instantly knew that you were someone that I was willing to spend the rest of my life with." The Warden transformed into a huge heart and shone out sparkles and roses.

Raven debated, but finally agreed to eat dinner with Warden. "I'll have to meet your friend Jared- he sounds really nice."

"We're best friends here in Superjail. There's no one else I'd trust more with my life, well… except for you that is!" The Warden bounced away to prepare for dinner.

Raven got up and opened her closet. She found that her entire wardrobe was there, as well as a few pieces she'd never seen before. There was a gorgeous blood red Gothic Lolita dress with a matching headpiece that Raven instantly adored. It fit her size 4 body perfectly, showcasing her largest assets: her boobs.

Raven then went and started to put on her makeup. She made her already pale skin a paler white and put on some dark black lipstick. After she was finished, Raven walked to her picture of Edward Cullen from Twilight and gave him a kiss on the lips, which was her makeup tradition.

Meanwhile the Warden watched Raven kiss Edward's picture and got really jealous. "So that's the type of guy she likes, eh? JARED!!!!!"

The tiny man ran out from nowhere. "Yes Warden?"

"I want to look like a vampire, IMMEDIATELY! Spare no expense- if my darling night bird likes vampires, then I'll become one so I can steal her heart away!" Jared grumbled, but went about to do his master's bidding. Soon the Warden had a collection of various vampire apparel around him.

"I found much of this in storage. Apparently quite a few of our inmates like the vampire culture." Jared silently thought that he agreed- vampires rocked. After a few minutes Jared had the Warden transformed into a vision of vampireness. The Warden's black hair was slicked back and he had some fang caps over his teeth. He had white makeup covering his pink skin and black lipstick on. The purple outfit was gone and replaced with a black turtleneck shirt and black jeans with chains hanging from it. To finish off the outfit, the Warden took off his glasses and put on some yellow contacts.

When Raven saw the Warden, she nearly fainted. If she thought he was hot before, he was doubly hot now. 'How am I going to keep my hands off of him now?' she thought to herself. She was seated next to the Warden, who kept smiling at her sexily throughout dinner. 'Oh, why not', thought Raven.

Raven slid her hand onto the Warden's thigh. He turned red, then grinned at her. His hand found hers under the dinner table and they held hands all through dinner.

Raven later bid adieu to the Warden and was about to drift off to sleep when Alice burst in on her. "Why does he like you? It was ME he wanted to date at one point, so why is he falling all over you?"

Raven was shocked. "Well, then why aren't YOU dating him?" she demanded angrily.

"I wanted to play hard to get… and … I don't know…" said Alice glumly.

"Maybe it's for the best. If you really wanted to date him, you'd have gone after him. I think that you're maybe hiding from something?" Raven asked.

Alice sniffled, then reluctantly smiled. "You're a nice girl, Raven. I wish I'd known that there were good girls like you around before I…" Alice trailed off without finishing her sentence. "I wish I'd known you BEFORE." She said with emphasis on before.

"I wish I'd known you sooner too, Alice. Friends?" Raven held her arms out for a hug.

"Ok, friends." Alice hugged Raven tightly and inhaled her scent. "You smell like roses and cloves."

"It's my clove cigarettes- they're my favorite." Raven giggled. Alice was acting so weird! She then got out of the hug and walked towards her room, leaving Alice in the hallway. Alice was looking at her funnily as she walked away.

"Hmm… maybe that prisoner was right- maybe I should be who I was in the beginning…" mused Alice. "It's worth a shot…"

Raven walked through Superjail and looked at all of the awesome stuff in it. The Wraden had put lots of pictures of her up all over the place with the phrase "No touch" on it. She was glad, since she didn't want a repeat of the other day.

As Raven walked on some more, she heard some snuffling coming from a closet. "Oh my! Whose crying?" she asked out loud.

"Go away!" shouted a voice from the closet.

"Jared? Is that you? That sounds like you. What's wrong? It's Raven." Raven knocked quietly on the door so she wouldn't scared him. Slowly Jared opened the door and showed his red eyes.

"Raven… I work so hard for the Warden and he never says thank you or gives me hugs or presents EVAR! All I want is to make him happy because he's my boss and friend. I try to tell him and he doesn't seem to understand me."

Raven nodded. She'd gone through this a lot with her parents. "I know what you mean. I try really hard to make my parents happy sometimes and they never appreciate me. They never understand what it's like to be me. At times I felt like an orphan even though I still had my parents. It was like they were never there. It may be too late for me and them, but not for you and Warden! I won't have it!" Raven stamped her foot on the ground forcefully.

Raven grabbed Jared and ran to the Warden's office. He was pouring over some papers on his desk and looked up in surprise. "Raven! What's wrong? It's so late, you should be sleeping!" He made to hide the papers, but Raven thought she saw a dress pattern.

"Warden, Jared works really hard for you! He said that he helped you find all these cloths and you didn't say thank you! Friends appreciate friends and if were going to be a family, we need to be thankful for who we have." Raven stuck her lower lip out, pouting.

The Warden's head hung down low. He knew he hadn't been acting nice to Jared well.. ever. "You're right Raven. I'm sorry Jared. Are we still friends? If not, can we be friends again? I promise to say thank you from now on."

Jared sniffled, then nodded. He hugged Warden and then the two of them grinned at each other with big smiles. "We'll have a sleepover tonight, just the two of us! I can let you know everything that's in me! First I want to get Raven back to her room safely, though."

The Warden nodded and said "I'll make the popcorn. We can watch old fighting movies! I've got Spartacus!"

Jared took Raven to her room and smiled at her. "Thanks Raven! I'm so glad that you're here now! I can't believe how nice everything is now!" Jared pulled her head down so he could give her a kiss on the cheek, then went off to watch movies with the Warden.

Raven drifted off to sleep happily that night.

The next day Raven went about exploring Superjail with Jailbot, who was still wearing the anarchy sticker. She made friends with many of the prisoners and crew. Suddenly Raven found herself in front of a large man with red hair. A man who looked really familiar. "Alice? Is that you?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Al now. I guess I've always been in denial about myself until you came along. I liked dresses and things, but I'd never really felt like a man until I met you." Raven began to protest, but Al continued. "I know that you are in love with the Warden, even though you don't show it. I don't expect for you to love me, but I want you to know that I will protect you no matter what." With that, Al walked away.

Confused, Raven walked back into the jail to find the Warden. She found him behind his desk looking at wedding plans. "Raven! I'm glad you're here! I was thinking that we'll get married this afternoon- I just can't wait to call you my wife! I hope you don't mind." He was still dressed in goth clothes, but he'd put his glasses back on to read.

Raven was a little mad, but she was more flattered. "I… think that's great. I love you, Warden. It was the dinner last night that really made me realize it, though. I will marry you this afternoon!"

Raven ran to her room to find a dress, only to find a beautiful gothic black wedding dress waiting there for her. She immediately put it on and spun about in it. Suddenly she saw the Twins in the corner of the room. They were dressed like Edward and Jacob.

"You can't marry him. We want you for ourselves!" said Twin 1.

"We'll be your everything." Said Twin 2.  
Raven sighed. She liked the Twins and their kisses, but she really loved the Warden. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm in love with the Warden. Maybe if I'd met you sooner, but he's my one and only."

The Twins looked sad, but they understood. As a wedding gift they gave her the power to heal wounds instantly and to talk to animals. It was a traditional wedding gift among their people, but they had been hoping to give it to her at her wedding to them.

A few hours later Raven stood by the altar with the Warden. The vows were all said and all of her family was in the audience. She kissed him deeply, feeling his love for her come up to build a fire in her chest. She couldn't wait for them to be alone.

As they ran out from the wedding chapel, Raven grinned at the Warden. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that Al told me that you tried to date him when he was Alice." The Warden stammered and turned white.

"You're not angry, are you? I wanted to practice so I could be a good boyfriend and husband to you!"

"No, I'm not angry." Raven smiled. "But I will be if you don't take me to your room immediately!"

The Warden took her to his room and made love to her all night. Pretty soon she'd realize that not only was her parents right, but she was also going to give them what they always wanted: a grandbaby.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming soon! Sweet Pendemonum 2! (Not decided on title yet)

Raven has managed to get the hang of superjail, but now she will have her hands full now that the Mistress has asked her to take over Ultra Prison while she▓s on vacation. Can Raven manage a group of misfit girls and make them better? Also, can she unite Jared and Jarise?

Here▓s a teaser for my fanz!

Raven stared at the mass of women. Bruce was helping to keep them under control but they were loose around Superjail. Raven missed her husband and son. She wanted to get things under control so she could be back in time for little Bruce Warden Jr▓s birthday party tomorrow.

A mass of giggles came from one group. ▒I guess even in ultraprison there▓s still preps▓ Raven thought as she loked over at the blondies in the corner. 


End file.
